Talk:Isabella and Phineas's relationship
Older discussions can be viewed in the archives: 2009-2011 • 2012 Tease Romantic Moment: Bee Story Question to revolve this discussion around: Did Phineas really mean "You want some, honey?" or "You want some honey?" My personal opinion: he meant to call her "honey" and then backed out, much like she does when she almost admits to her crush on him. 01:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) O.O Didn't think of it that way, that's completely possible since Phineas and Isabella share flirtatious pensions. For Example: During 'De Plane, De Plane' Phineas and Isabella were flirting nearly exactly the same with each other by saying 'Coincidentally' a heck ton. Seeing that they have a similar idea of flirting that could be Phineas' equivalent of backing out of it. Since Phineas hasn't come out the gates with how he feels about her it would make sense that he's better at retreating from revealing his feelings. Just for fun, Isabella's: Phineas: 'My parents are cooking steaks for everyone.' Isabella: 'You had me at our grandchildren.' Phineas: 'What?' Isabella: 'Steaks! You had me at steaks!' And now Phineas': Phineas: 'Hey Isabella, we're having iced tea. You want some, honey?' Isabella: 'What'd you say?' Phineas: 'I said 'we're having iced tea. You want some honey?' Isabella: 'Um... sure" Michael Molina239093 (talk) 21:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree. From reading the page, it sounded like he was trying to say "You want some honey?" but I think they should change it because I don't believe that was the case. On a sidenote, Isabella's example that I was thinking of was "Well that's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in...to this situation with." Your example, though, works just as well. 20:21, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I think I cracked this! It's all about logical sequence. Ok, so here’s the question in both forms: A) We're having iced tea. You want some honey? In the context Phineas was trying to present this question, it doesn't really make sense. He starts by telling Isabella that they're having iced tea. Normally, what would follow would be an offer for Isabella to have some, too. That’s how he set the sentence up: to inform her that they’re drinking iced tea, then ask if she wants to have any. Fine. But the thing is, Phineas doesn’t do that. He doesn’t wait for Isabella to say yes to the iced tea. She doesn’t even have a glass in her hand or anything. There’s no REASON for Phineas to have asked her for honey at that point. B) We're having iced tea. You want some, honey? This makes a LOT more sense. He’s not offering her actual honey, he’s just asking her if she wants iced tea first (with the added bonus of calling her 'honey). Once she has a glass in her hand, then that’s fine - he can offer her all the honey she wants. But until she says yes, there wouldn’t have been reason for him to do that. Then again, he DID have a jar of honey in his hand... Idk. It’s all pretty complicated, and I guess the only one that really knows is Phineas. (And whoever wrote the line. haha) 17:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Technically the only ones to really know would be Dan & Swampy and I doubt they'd tip their hand on it. They just love messing with us. Black Spiderman (talk) 18:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) The way I see it, Dan and Swampy want to hint ''at Phineas possibly having a crush on Isabella, but they don't want to ''confirm it yet. They're probably saving that for a future episode. As far as this particular instance goes, I'll explain the two scenarios. Without the comma, it seems like Phineas is thinking that it is a foregone conclusion that Isabella wants iced tea...which makes sense. I guess he should have confirmed that first, but it could still work. On the other hand, adding the comma would have revealed that Phineas does have a crush on Isabella. Like I said before, I think this is true, but Dan and Swampy don't want to reveal it yet. Here's what I think happened: Phineas's brain was saying that "Hey Isabella, we're having iced tea. You want some?" didn't have the same ring, so he should call her by name. But since he had already said "Isabella", it seemed redundant so his brain went to its other options. He didn't give it much time, so it just went to the first name it could think of (honey). Phineas, realizing that he had revealed his crush, decided to back out, much like Isabella does in Comet Kermilian (Uh, steaks! You had me at steaks!) and Summer Belongs To You (Well that's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in...to this situation with.). I think they both know about the other's crush on them, but they don't realize it yet.Zeoj99 (talk) 02:36, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Interesting, and it could be a neat setup for the "Act Your Age" episode assuming it's gonna play out like we all think (or hope) it will... Black Spiderman (talk) 03:13, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Looks like a similar situation played out in "Happy Birthday Isabella". I'm thinking that Phineas was trying to ask Isabella out on a date, but failed miserably. Now before you jump to any conclusions, let me explain. Twice Phineas looks away from Isabella. This is what's called "nervous body language" and it's extremely common when asking someone out. Also, he says "...I don't know..." and "...or something," in a tone that suggests that he's a) not sure if she'll like what he's about to say and/or b) he's nervous. Not to mention, he has a nervous tone of voice. It seems like, instead of "...we could...take you out for ice cream..." he wanted to say "...we could...go out for ice cream, just the two of us..." Again, we see that by changing just one little thing, he could've said something completely different. Zeoj99 (talk) 21:01, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Interesting theory. The more I watch that clip, the more this makes sense to me. And to an earlier point you made, this could be the creators again hinting that Phineas is developing a crush on her but not yet confirming it. Though this could also just be us reading a little too much into it. Black Spiderman (talk) 21:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Season Four With Season Four going to to air in the next couples of weeks it has to be ask what type of momments will Phineas and Isabella get in Season Four. One hint we may get a Phineas and Isabella ep is the song"Only trying to Help" the song sound like Phineas is mad at for some reason and Isabella is sad about. It would have to something big to make Phineas Mad at Isabella. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 15:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : Let's wait until the season actually airs first. —09MurphyM (talk) 16:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) In Chronology: Christmas vacation and then Season 1-3. Do you think that Season Four will be the second summer that we'll see Phineas and Ferb? Seeing that Phineas and Isabella seem to have gone through Season Three to get to where they were in the New Year's Episode because they had gotten closer. There is a possibility that Season Four is the Summer following the Second Winter Break that they had. (The reason I say the Christmas episode happened before their summer was that the PnF Movie had their Santa sleigh in it when all their creations were reinvented.) They might not address the matter in the series, but I would like to know other's imputs on whether or not you think that it has been a year for the characters yet Michael Molina239093 (talk) 01:52, December 7, 2012 (UTC) : The Christmas Special is actually after the first three seasons. You can tell because Candace and Jeremy are in a relationship, while in Season 1 Candace just has an unhealthy infatuation with Jeremy and he possibly returns the feelings. Plus, the episodes in Seasons 1-3 are in different order. Ex: Candace's birthday is in July (Candace Loses her Head), where as Linda and Lawrence's wedding anniversary is June 15 (Dude, We're getting the band back together), which appeared in an episode after the latter. I honestly haven't considered that though about Season 4 being the next year, but I'm pretty sure there will be plenty of Phinbella teases throughout the episodes. – 13:07, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Possible change in wording I was just watching the Happy New Year episode and, at least to my eyes, it seemed that Phineas DID take Isabella's hint but wanted to tease her a little bit. It seems logical to me that if he did not take the hint, he would have given her a strange look when she mentioned the kiss much like the ones she got in the previous seasons from him. He would definately NOT (in my opinion) have spoken to her in such an alluring voice. What do you think we should do? —FiresideGirl1 (talk) 02:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) : Must have replayed that scene about ten times. :) So cute. Phineas totally knew what he was saying and how he said it. Just to toss in an extra point, notice how immediately after Isabella threw him a "seriously?" glare, Phineas grinned like he just told a joke? Because that's exactly what it was. A joke. There's no way he could be so socially inept that he would change the conversation's subject so abruptedly. He was teasing her. And thank goodness, because it made for a seriously endearing moment. ;) : Also, does this mean Phineas is now consciously aware of Isabella's feelings? You can't joke about something you don't understand. Phineas obviously recognized that Isabella wanted to kiss HIM at midnight, so he led her on -- and apparently, thought it was funny when she got the complete opposite reaction she expected. Just food for thought! Sweet Serendipity (talk) 04:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :: I sure hope it does mean that he is! :D – 05:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :: I looked back after reading this discussion and realized you people are absolutely right. I actually thought he was that socially inept. Then again, if it was a joke, I don't see why they DIDN'T kiss each other at midnight. Or maybe they did and they just didn't show it...to hold the suspense... 21:24, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Phineas and Isabella's Song I see no one has posted anything about here so I guess I will. I look at the photo and could make out the line "I found you" and the word wink in same part. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 17:52, January 11, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, me too. —Antony15828, 14:18, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I think I saw "if I had only know" somewhere. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say thats Phineas singing. :P —Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes (talk) 00:22, January 13, 2013 (UTC) : I saw that, plus "Why couldn't I see" and "I should have known". The more I look at that pic, the more excited I get for this song! : Bold prediction alert: I say it appears in the upcoming Marvel crossover special. —Black Spiderman (talk) 21:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :: I doubt it. Shipping just dosen't fit with an episode dedicated to super heroes. I predict it'll be in a different episode, where shippping is the main focus.Bloxdude47 (talk) 23:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: Mabye the relationship advice episode! —Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes (talk) 00:22, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: Exactly. I wouldn't be surprised if it is in that episode. —Bloxdude47 (talk) 04:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I find it strange that the Marvel Crossover was mentioned at Comic-Con 2012 with a tentative release date of this coming summer, yet the relationship episode was mentioned way back around June of 2011 when Across the 2nd Dimension was coming out and yet we've heard nothing of it since. —Black Spiderman (talk) 14:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) : Anouther wild guess: maybe its the Unnamed 2nd Dimension episode. I mean, if they go back to the 2nd Dimension, they'll probubly get there memories back, including the kiss. It could be like a running gag in the episode; Phineas wants to talk to Isabella about it, but something always stops them. (P.S. yeah, I know I misspelled a lot of stuff in this.) —Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes (talk) 20:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Actually, I think Dan and Swampy said that Phineas and Ferb weren't going back to the second dimension in tht episode. The episode is going to show us the lives of their second dimension counterparts. —Bloxdude47 (talk) 22:43, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I think Robert Hughes mentioned it in one of his twitter posts, plus a pic of the storyboard work in progress. —Black Spiderman (talk) 00:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC) : Which photo are we talking about exactly? 01:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Here's the link of the post w/ the pic. https://twitter.com/hellofathead/status/271357196997103616 —Black Spiderman (talk) 03:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) In season four we may get two phineas and Isabella songs first this one and the other one is "Only trying to help" that could be a sad song. There a video of Alyson Stoner singing "Only trying to help" and it has a sad tone to it. Maybe Phineas get mad at Isabella for some reason and I think that good idea for a ep because it would be a great test for there friendship. I don't think this has anything to do with therelationship advice episode because that has been know about for sometime now and it look like this song was just writng no to long ago. I just hope in the next couples of eps we get more P_i momments and lesss C-J momments. .Ctgrumpybear (talk) 20:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) : I think I saw the line "I wanted you". —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 15:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : and the line "you see me". —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 16:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Hehehe... K, just a random thought, but could the episode with this song in it be a half-hour special? —Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes (talk) 03:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC) K, changing the subject real quick; just looked at the pic again and saw this: We spent so much time together in every kind of weather Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes (talk) 03:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) : I think we all need to go full CSI on this and I think i made out the line "I failed her". —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 14:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Where do you guys find this line anyway. Patrickau 26 (talk) 14:56, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah, how are you making out the wrods anyway? I magnified the page. I still couldn't read it. Then again, I have 20:50 vision. (That's bad.) —Bloxdude47 (talk) 15:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Now that it's pointed out, I do see the weather line and something about a wink. Can't find the other lyrics mentioned above, though - Anyone willing to clarify? Thanks, guys! Sweet Serendipity (talk) 19:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : I hope it will be in a 30 min ep that base around Phineas and Isabella and the song show momments that we may never had seen before. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 14:40, January 24, 2013 (UTC) So recently there was the realease of the name of the episode where the song is. The episode is called: Act Your Age. Now as big a Phinbella shipper I am, I have a sad prediction for this episode. Dr Doof creates an inator that makes Phineas and Ferb (and the gang) either grow up in maturity or size. That is why all of a sudden phineas realizes Isabella's feelings for him and they sing this song and get together. But as all episodes end, they will turn back to their regular age with no memory of them being older. : I think this song could be like the song form bully breakupCtgrumpybear (talk) 16:21, February 16, 2013 (UTC) : Wow. There is a fanfiction exactly like that. I'd still love to see it happen, though! Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes (talk) 02:45, June 27, 2013 (UTC) This might be a good thing for anyone who's going to Comic-Con this year to bring up. They probably won't give away too much about it seeing as the episode won't air for at least a few more months. But you never know Black Spiderman (talk) 18:11, June 30, 2013 (UTC) From reading this discussion, it sounds like this will be in the episode where Phineas finds out about Isabella's crush on him. Come on, you all knew it would happen eventually.Zeoj99 (talk) 21:19, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Too bad this wasn't brought up at Comic-Con (or if it was...I don't know, I haven't seen any video yet) Black Spiderman (talk) 22:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) No, I was saying that I'm fairly confident it will happen, not that I've heard anything about it. I think that it will happen, but I don't know of any episode where it does happen. Sorry for the confusion. Zeoj99 (talk) 22:05, July 20, 2013 (UTC) That's OK, but I understood what you said. I share your confidence that it'll happen, but I was saying I thought that at least someone (an audience member, Dan or Swampy) would allude to this a little at Comic-Con. Appears I was wrong. Black Spiderman (talk) 22:07, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Isabella ask Candace for relationship advice (Will it ever happen)? Dan say it was going to happen in ep but by the look of it we got nothing so far. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 18:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : Considering how there are 2 Isabella songs coming up in the future, we may still get the episode. —09MurphyM (talk) 21:25, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :: I just hope so, it was announce on July 2011, and here we are at 2013. It suppose to be out by now. Patrickau 26 (talk) 00:04, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : Yea way too much eps have been C+J Thame or Candace centered hopful we can get a phinabella soon. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 18:27, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :: I think the last one we had as such was Canderemy in a mild way. —So many edits, so little time. 19:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : Was dan messing with the fans' head or something it been over a all most two years now I hope they do cut down on C-J we get it they are dating. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 17:10, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Maybe we should ask him on twitter if it's still on? Maybe they're not finished producing it yet. Maybe they've scrapped it altogether. —Black Spiderman (talk) 19:40, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Go ahead if someone has a Twitter account, go and ask him about this episode really exist or not. At least we know it's true or not. Patrickau 26 (talk) 00:14, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: or someone should e mail him. - 14:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Got me thinking it will not be the main part of the ep and maybe it will be just a small part of the epCtgrumpybear (talk) 00:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I suppose that's a possibility. I guess we all immediately assumed that the relationship thing would be the main centerpiece of the episode, but in reality, Phineas & Ferb's projects aren't really the main centerpiece of any episodes lately. —Black Spiderman (talk) 01:29, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : It could be ties to the song only ytying to help. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 14:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe it's in one of the longer episodes (that took longer to make), for example, "Mission Marvel" or the 2014 movie.Zeoj99 (talk) 21:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Future episode: Isabella's Birthday I can't believe they took my idea to throw Isabella a birthday party! The only thing I'm puzzled about is that I didn't share it with them. 01:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Yesterday I found a video in Youtube of the Latin American voice actor of Baljeet working on an upcoming episode of Phineas and Ferb of the season 4. This episode will be called:' "Isabella's birthday".' Nothing is confirmed yet, but I THINK that it will has possibly PHINABELLA. Look at it with your own eyes: Héctor Ireta del Alba performs voice of Baljeet on a upcoming episode (Part 1) And this is another video of the same episode: Héctor Ireta de Alba performs voice of Baljeet on a upcoming episode (Part 2) July3ta95 (talk) 18:31, February 14, 2013 (UTC)July3ta95 : Thanks you for posting that it would cool to see a Isabella center episode. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 20:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks for sharing this, looks promising. I understanding a little bit that he's saying about celebrating Mexican and Jewish there. Patrickau 26 (talk) 00:43, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: look like there a Baljeet and ginger momment there. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 00:56, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the vids! I don't speak Spanish but I noticed there were some shots of the script in there, so that might help determine some more facts about the episode.SunBeater3K =talk= 02:47, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Write down what you see and use google translate I did a little bit of tat. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 23:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) So will Candace be a cow and try to bust her brothers for doing a birthday party for there best friend. —Ctgrumpybear (talk) 15:02, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think so, seeing as Candace has a sister-like relationship to Isabella. So many edits, so little time. 22:42, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :: I wouldn't say they're like sisters, as we haven't seen them interact that much. Although the episode might go into that. —Bloxdude47 (talk) 22:46, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Hope the main story is Isabella centerdCtgrumpybear (talk) 16:14, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Der Kinderlumper - possible romantic moment Since there have been a lot of edits/reversions about this, I thought I'd put it in the chat to avoid edit wars. The moment in question is Isabella & Phineas calling out to each other right before they're trampled by the chinchillas. Personally, I don't think this should be placed in the "romantic moments" section. Compare with the other moments in that section of the article: The others are all positive moments and hints of possible feelings. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:47, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Do you think there needs to be a guideline or rule for what qualifies as a romantic moment? 09MurphyM (talk) 03:24, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Some people can't tell the different that are obsess with this shipping. They always add it immediately without checking and looking the circumstances and details. Some users like you and me knows what the difference of it, so in my point of view is not a romantic moment and I'm just being logical and really seen the right moment for this two characters. Patrickau 26 (talk) 06:45, February 15, 2013 (UTC) IMO, I don't see it as romantic. It's more of just calling out to your friend because you see that they're in trouble. That's all. Isabella=Cute, Candace=Hot, Vanessa=Helloooooooooooo Nurse! (talk) 07:18, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Unlocking the page We should defininantly remove the lock on that article Its is mean to keep people out! Please! Thanks! - 02:43, February 15, 2013 (UTC) bOBtheDRAGON% : If you actually read the history for the article, it says that it only applies to members that aren't signed in at the moment. Anyone who is signed in can still edit the page. 09MurphyM (talk) 03:20, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Why did you get rid of my post? :( I don't have an acount! I wanted to try out a wiki, but if everyone is so mean to newbies I won't sign up! - 20:12, February 15, 2013 (UTC) bOBtheDRAGON% : The reason it was removed was because you erased what other people said when you left your message. Even if you disagree with what's been said, you should add onto the conversation as a new/additional message instead of replacing the old info. The previous messages have now been restored, and I have restored your message, shown immediately above. : The reason why we protect some pages is because of things like they have been vandalized several times or because we have seen people making up information. In the case of this page, it's because people have been focusing on every tiny detail of when Phineas and Isabella are together and making those details more significant than they really are. We protected the page to try and cut back on that, not because we're trying to be mean. : For people like yourself that don't have an account, or do but created it less than four days before, use this talk page to list what you want to add. If it looks good or maybe just needs a little bit of adjustment, then a registered user can add it to the page for you. Click on the Add topic button at the top of the page to start a new message. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 12:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Upcoming Phinbella moment Dan Povenmire clearly loves messing with the shippers. But looking at the tweet, that could be taken a few ways. https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/317967917180399616 SunBeater3K =talk= 18:28, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :We've got another "tease" (if you can call it that): https://twitter.com/alikigreeky/status/320963367558856704 SunBeater3K =talk= 23:32, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Just one more thing: She did say later that the ages mentioned in the tweet were approximations. SunBeater3K =talk= 23:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I am sure that Dan & Swampy, or even Robert Hughes will slowly leak out more as we get closer to the episode where Phineas & Isabella supposedly sing a duet about their relationship. They love to keep us on our toes. Black Spiderman (talk) 02:09, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Surfing through Twitter today and found this. It started with Aliki T Grafft showing off a hand-drawn picture she made herself of Phineas & Isabella kissing (not actually from the show, just drawn herself. She says that they're 18 in the pic) and through an intrical conversation, she ends up revealing (as subtly as she can) that there WILL be another Phineas/Isabella kiss. Heck, she even reveals that she storyboarded it herself https://twitter.com/alikigreeky/status/351837329478008832 Black Spiderman (talk) 23:09, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmmm we can hope soCtgrumpybear (talk) 16:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know how much of this I can take. I had no belief at all she would actually reveal something like this just bluntly like she did. Of course she didn't say when it would happen (and I didn't expect it) but if she was able to reveal that this early, perhaps there will be more reveal in the coming weeks or month Black Spiderman (talk) 16:20, July 3, 2013 (UTC) New Year's Jab So... are we just going to ignore the ginormous discoball on the New Year's episode?!?! If you notice on the ball they really only show couples (And Doofenshmirtz #Forever Alone). Example: Clyde + Betty Joe, Reginald + Winifred, Coletrain + Stacy, and most notable it shows Phineas and Isabella. Does anyone else see somewhat of a connection for that? Not only that, the creators susbsequently push the ball further away from the camera frame and explode it fast enough for no one to notice the other images, like the Phinbella images. The creators seem to like to slyly hint at Phinbella and then quickly push self destruct (Probably borrowed from Doof). Like when Isabella reveals her emotions on accident or the end of 'Across the second dimension'. Michael Molina239093 (talk) 22:10, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, and they also showed a scene of Irving doing a disco dance. I suppose that means Irving's gonna be paried up with a disco dancer during season 4, right? 01:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Not the point. Irving was alone and so was Doof, two people who don't have anyone (unless you believe in the whole Doof/Perry nonsense). Almost every other image on the globe was paired up with someone else, already proven to be with someone else like the grandparents and then they put in Isabella and Phineas. And by the way who are you Mr. or Ms. name here? Michael Molina239093 (talk) 02:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm all for the whole relationship between Phineas and Isabella, I just think what you're seeing might be overanalyzing it. My name is Jace, I'm just a free-floating Interwebs user who happens to appreciate this show, nice to meet you Michael. I'm sure we're going to get some romantic moments no matter what and everyone knows it. I think your observations, though valiant in effort, were purely a coincidence. (Looking forward to the Happy Birthday, Isabella ep though - wonder where they'll go with that?) 01:29, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Dan & Swampy, if I remember correctly, said during their Spreecast interview that there would be a "very sweet moment" between Phineas & Isabella in that episode. So I'll certainly be tuning in to see what they do. Black Spiderman (talk) 01:33, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Ferb helping out with Phineas and Isabella A lot of people seem to think that Ferb has helped Phineas and Isabella a lot in their relationship and is always trying to. (Usually in Fanfiction, Drawings, etc...) If I am not mistaken, the only time he ctually DOES help them is in "Isabella's Birthday". And maybe "Summer Belongs to You" if you really want to push it. Are there any more moments? If not, it would be nice to see that happen more :) I can see your point. First, you may want to look back at "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". Second, I thought Ferb might not want to help his brother's relationship with Isabella, after seeing "Canderemy". But that was disproven after seeing "Happy Birthday, Isabella". (By the way, that is the correct title for the episode.) As that was the first time I saw that, and I've seen every episode, I don't think there are any more moments right now. Knowing how Dan and Swampy work, though, I wouldn't be surprised if there are some in the near future. Also, who are you? You forgot to leave a signature.Zeoj99 (talk) 21:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Isabella in Mission Marvel